Sophie
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: On her fifteenth birthday, Sophie recieves a call from her mom explaining that she's not who she thinks she is. She's always known she was different, with her extremely pointy ears and always-right logic. But she never expected to be this different. Sorry about dumb title, and Rated T for language. Story is better than summary.
1. Prologue

**Aloha! Hello! Bonjour! Halló (Icelandic for Hello)! I'm back with another story, this time for Star Trek! This one's for all you Trekkies (and Spock fans) out there. Cookies to everyone who read and reviewed my stories! **

Sophie Louise Newton-Slavin (she put the -Slavin from her father's second marriage because it sounded good) was your typical teenager. She was in high school, loved Phys Ed, hated Math, and had a group of BFFs who she'd known forever. Well, ever since she'd moved from the UK. You see, until she was 10, Sophie's family had lived in Oxford in Oxfordshire, United Kingdom. Sophie's best friends were Lorena Bruno, Taylor Gray, Elise Koroupis, Aya Byrne, and Georgia McLellan. Sophie was now fifteen, as her birthday was today.

Sophie and her friends were sitting at one of the tables inside the school's library/coffee shop. Sophie was texting her mom on her ages-old Samsung Galaxy SII. One of the girls in Sophie's class had the SII, another had the SIV, and yet another had the SV, the newest model.

**Sophie**, her mom was saying, **I'm going to call you. I made a promise to someone a long time ago that on your fifteenth birthday, I would tell you the truth. **

**The truth about what**? Sophie typed, grumbling.

**Your true parents. **

Sophie dropped the phone, she was so shocked. The phone rang, and she bent to pick it up. "Are you crazy? Is this some kind of happy-birthday prank?" Sophie demanded.

"No, it's very true," Mrs. Newton assured her.

Sophie turned the phone to speaker and pressed her index finger to her lips to silence her friends. They nodded and kept silent.

"Your mom was a human named Nora Meiner. Your dad... was a Vulcan."

Sophie gasped. So did her friends. "Continue," Sophie said, her voice shaking.

"The planet Vulcan was under a series of attacks, so your parents made the decision to send you back in time to live with your mother's great- with quite a few greats added there- grandparents' friends. That's us," Mrs. Newton continued.

"And who made this decision?" Sophie asked.

"Your parents, of course, and their closest friends, the human Amanda Grayson, and Sarek," Mrs. Newton replied.

She pressed mute for a second. "But they're..."

"Spock's parents," her friends finished, and Sophie pressed unmute.

"Seriously? You're telling me Star Trek is... real?" Sophie whispered.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Mrs. Newton confirmed. "Sophie, you are a part of the Vulcan world. Your father- I have really no clue what his name is- requested that when you turned fifteen, you return to the Vulcan planet for a visit."

"Well, then, I'm going," Sophie decided.

Her friends stared, dumbfounded.

"Your parents will be so happy to see you," Mrs. Newton commented. "I will have you transported through time and space to the Vulcan planet after school."

"Can I bring my friends?" Sophie demanded.

"I'm sorry, but no," Mrs. Newton said. "I asked your dad about that, and he said that he didn't want to be responsible for possible death if attacks happened again."

"And, also, Mom," Sophie added before hanging up, "Did I know Spock?"

"Actually, yes, you did," Mrs. Newton replied. "You were childhood friends."

Sophie's mouth fell open. She had been Spock's _friend_?

"I know it's a lot to take in," Mrs. Newton said, "But I'm sure you'll be pleased with your decision after."

"Sure I will," Sophie muttered as her mom hung up.


	2. Vulcan's Destruction

I so cannot believe my mom dropped a bomb like that on me. Did she really think I'd just be all, "Oh, that's okay! I love being half-human, half-Vulcan!"? No way! I hate it. I mean, I've always known I was different. I have exceptionally pointy ears, my logic always makes sense, and I'm usually right when it comes to an argument. But in no scenario have I ever spoken like a Vulcan. I don't use "proper grammar", and I love slang. Hell, I even use it in ordinary conversations, not just when texting! And I mean, really? I was friends with Spock? The Spock? That's pretty much impossible. Sure, I've always been a fan of Star Trek, but never did I ever even consider the possibility of it being real. And hey, I hardly even like Spock! I mean, some of my friends think he's kind of hot, but definitely not as hot as Kirk, but I haven't shared their opinion. He's so confusing. He never uses slang, ever, and he hardly ever makes sense. Whenever he talks, instead of going, "Oh yeah, I get that," I'm like, "Oh yeah, Spock's talking."

So now I'm pretty much stuck on Vulcan. How my mom managed to get me here is a mystery. Since when did she have a mind for interstellar and time travel? I honestly don't get that. And how am I supposed to find my way around? I have no idea where the cities are. I guess I'll just talk to the first native I see. Or the first person.

My hopes lifted when I saw a woman. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Nora Meiner and her husband," I said, trying to be as polite as possible without sounding just plain pissed off.

"Nora doesn't live here anymore," the woman said, and my heart fell. "She died four years ago, her husband six months later. What can I do for you?"

"Um, she was my mother," I admitted.

The woman's eyes bulged. Suddenly, I knew why I recognized this face. This was Amanda Grayson herself! This, I realized, was Spock's mother. "Sophie?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Ta-da!" I grumbled.

"Welcome home!" she exclaimed. "Oh, you probably don't remember me. I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet you," I said, not wanting to tell her that there was a movie with her in it, and that she was going to die. She wouldn't take to me kindly after that.

"Come on inside," Amanda offered, and I nodded.

It was a pretty cool place for a city, inside the rock wall. The walls and floors were a deep, rich brown, and directly in the center of the city was a huge chocolate brown statue.

I was given a room, and, of course, there was no cell service. Damn. Now I couldn't text my mom or my friends. I sat on the huge bed and put my owl ear-buds into my ears to listen to music.

I was listening to my current favourite song, Rolling in on a Burning Tire by The Dead Weather, when I started to think.

I liked this exercise. The music helped get my mind flowing, and soon I would think about everything that was bothering me, and just let it out.

I couldn't believe I was here, on Vulcan, a planet only named in movies. I was a little afraid, though, of when Nero showed up to make the black hole and suck the planet in. At least I was in the city with the people that Spock rescues. Unless I end up standing on the ledge that Amanda does just before she dies. In which case I would die, too. Not that I think Spock would care. Vulcans don't show emotion. He probably doesn't remember me, anyways. Unless he has a photographic memory. Which he probably doesn't.

I always wondered where I got my pointy ears from. People made fun of them in kindergarten and grade one, but when I moved to Canada, people didn't care. Only a select few occasionally teased me about them.

I wasn't very popular in the UK, mostly because of my ears, so I was surprised when I got into the "popular group" in Canada. Kids at my old school were such big bullies. They dissed anyone who was different. There was one girl who they teased because she was fat, another who they teased because of her height, another because of her shortness, and me because of my pointy ears.

My mom always said I got my ears from my great-grandpa, but she showed me pictures, and even though they were pointy, they weren't anywhere near as pointy as mine.

And slowly, slowly, though my music still played, I fell asleep. I'd moved on from The Dead Weather to a slower song, A White Demon Love Song by The Killers.

What only seemed like minutes, but what was really hours, later, Amanda knocked on my door.

There was some kind of weird ritual going on, and rumbling outside. Was this their I'm-going-to-die-so-I-best-do-something-pointless thing? Was that what Vulcans did if they were going to die? I knew they were going to die (some of them) because I knew the rumbling was the drill that was creating the black hole. I stood behind, not wanting to jinx anything, if there was anything to jinx.

And then, all of a sudden, there was Spock, running in right on cue. He told us to evacuate, which we did. I sprinted ahead of everybody, as I was one of the top runners in the 400 meter dash in track and field. Looks like track and field really did pay off. The only thing was, we stopped at the ledge. I glanced at Amanda, whose arm Spock was holding.

_She's going to die_, I thought with despair. _Oh, God, no_. I couldn't do anything to save her. The beams started. There was the crack of the rocks, and then her cry, and all of a sudden, we were on the USS Enterprise.

I immediately bolted. I didn't even pause to talk to Kirk, to explain what happened. I just ran to find somewhere private. I desperately called my mom, because, what do you know, the ship had service.

"I want to go home!" I sobbed when I knew my mom had answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Amanda died," I cried. "And my mom's dead too. And so is my dad. And Spock doesn't even remember me."

I let the tears roll down my face.

"This was a bad decision," Mom murmured.

"It was all fine and dandy until Nero showed up! Amanda and the others were very welcoming, and I had a great sleep. But now she's dead, and so are my parents!" I continued to sob. "I know he doesn't remember me. If he had, he would have done something to help me, not that I needed it. Thank God I did well in the 400m dash in track. But if he had, it would have shown he remembered, that he at least cared."

"I'm so sorry," Mom told me. "I didn't count on this happening. I only wanted you to meet your parents."

"I didn't want to see her die!" I cried. "I mean, I've seen it in the movie, but it's only an actress and it doesn't really happen! She gets up and does take after take after yet another take! But here, she can't just get back up. She's dead and can't come back!"

"This probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but…" Mom paused, hesitating, "She was your godmother."

"Oh, no!" I wailed. "Mom, please get me home!"

"I'm trying to, but it's not working!" Mom exclaimed. "Sophie, I hate to say it, but this stupid thing is broken. I have to get Doug to fix it."

"But I don't want to stay here!" I cried. "I can't stay here and have my best friend from childhood hate me."

"I'm sorry, Sophie, but you don't have a choice. Who knows, maybe you'll get Spock to remember you?" Mom suggested.

"I'm going now. I have to cry my eyes out," I muttered, and after I hung up, that's exactly what I did.


	3. Weak and Starving

**Yay! I'm finally updating! I wrote the first two sentences after school and then got doing other stuff, so I didn't get to update, but now I am, and I'm proud of myself! Hope you like it!**

Over the course of the next week, all I really did was listen to music, sleep, and cry, though I gave up crying on the second day. My eyes had dried out of tears. My phone's battery reduced to 40% on the third day, so I turned it off to save its power. I hadn't had the sense to bring my charger, and, in any case, I doubted they had that kind of electrical outlet anymore, especially not on a spaceship. All I did for the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh days was sleep and sit and think in the darkness. On the eighth day, someone knocked on the door. They were probably conducting a search of the ship.

"I don't theenk zere ees anytheeng een here, sir," said Chekov's Russian accent. He opened the door and immediately paled when he saw me. He slammed the door shut. "Holy sheet!" I heard him curse. "Zere _ees_ someone in zere, sir!"

"Well, who is it?" James "Jim" T. Kirk demanded.

"Eet ees a girl, sir," Chekov replied. "I theenk she was with ze Vulcans that Mr. Spock brought back."

"Was she the one that ran past?" Kirk guessed. He was smarter than I'd always given him credit for.

"Ummm... I don't know, sir. She looks human, but she has pointy ears. I theenk she might be a Vulcan," Chekov said.

Kirk opened the door, studied me for five seconds, and shut the door again. "Yup, she's definitely got Vulcan in her. But she's not completely Vulcan," Kirk decided. "Half-Vulcan is my guess."

"Should I send Mr. Spock to speak with her?" Chekov offered.

_Please say no, please say no_, I begged silently.

"No, I'll talk to her myself," Kirk said.

I sighed. Talking to Kirk was better than talking to Spock.

Turns out, though, his plans to interrogate me couldn't go through as planned. Having not eaten for over a week was taking a toll on my strength. Kirk came a couple hours later to find my lying on the floor, my head on one of my arms, which was stretched out, and my other clenched by my body. My eyes were open, but I could hardly make out what they were saying.

"She's... weak... starvation," I heard Leonard "Bones" McCoy assure Kirk. "Easily fixed..."

The lights swirled before my eyes, and I fell back into blackness.

**Ooh, cliffie! Next chapter up right after this!**


	4. The Crew of the USS Enterprise

**Hey, guys! I'm back to finish off the cliffie from the last chapter! Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to leave a cliffie for a longer chapter. See ya!**

My eyes fluttered open to see a white light. I was still wearing my black tights and striped white tank top from when I'd originally gone to Vulcan. Dr. McCoy hovered above me. He mouthed something at me. I think it was my name. There was some ringing in my ears, and then, suddenly, I could hear everything.

"Sophie?" he asked uncertainly. I sat up and swung my legs off the table.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"We looked on your phone," he admitted.

"But it's password-protected," I protested.

"Well, we have some people on board who are experts in that kind of thing," Bones explained. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything to your data."

"You should hope not," I muttered threateningly.

Bones just chuckled, not worrying about my threat. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"If you mean my origin planet, Vulcan. If you mean where I lived after that until I moved, Oxford, and if you mean where I lived until I got called and sucked into this mess, British Columbia," I replied.

"Okay, I don't need a full analysis on everywhere you lived," Bones chuckled.

"You should probably know that I came from the year 2015," I added.

Bones's smile faded. Shock replaced the expression on his face. "_What_?" He exclaimed.

"Apparently my mom's an expert in time travel," I sighed. "I would be home right now, but something's broken and it's preventing her from getting me home, and she has to get my classmate's cousin, Doug, to fix it. So I guess I'm stuck with you guys."

"Are you any good at hand-to-hand combat?" Bones asked.

"Um... I took karate, I guess. And gymnastics. I can better escape from enemies than fight them off," I admitted.

"Well, you'd better be prepared to, because we've got lots of enemies," Bones said. "Hungry?"

"Starving," I gasped.

He got a plate of some kind of food I didn't know and gave it to me. I didn't really care about what it was, because it was good.

"Let's go to the bridge," Bones suggested. "You can meet the crew."

I gulped, but he didn't see. Thank _God_. I followed him out onto the bridge. "Well, look who's back," Kirk commented.

I smirked. "You won't get rid of me that easily," I teased. "I'm stronger than you think."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. In seventh grade, I got a concussion by slamming headfirst into pavement. I went back to school two weeks later," I said smugly. "Another girl got the same thing, and she was out for two months."

Kirk looked defeated. "And just why did you bring her out here?" Kirk asked Bones.

"So she could be introduced to the crew," Bones explained.

Kirk said the crew's names one by one, pointing at the person as he introduced them, and explained their rank. I shook their hands, one by one.

Spock and Chekov entered the bridge. "Sir, we have thoroughly searched the ship, and there is no sign of anyone else aboard," Spock informed Kirk. "We..." He broke off as he saw me with Kirk and Bones. "Oh."

**Another cliffie! *Laughs evilly* Yay, Sophie gets to meet Spock... again! Can't wait! **


	5. The Crew's Newest Member

**Here is the next chapter! Yay, Sophie gets to officially meet Spock! Excited yet? You should be! **

I stared, but tried not to make it obvious that I was staring. There was the one person I was nervous about meeting, and nothing was happening. I relaxed a little. Maybe he wasn't going to say anything. And then, suddenly, I remembered something. Something from before my life on Earth. Something that I wasn't expecting to remember.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**I watched the sky, staring up at a huge black ship off in the distance. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it wasn't nothing. I simply kept watching it. My mother came up beside me. She saw the ship, and her eyes widened with horror. She turned to Amanda, the mother of one of my best friends, Spock. "What should we do?" my mother asked her, her eyes on me. **

**"She can't stay here," Amanda agreed. "We must discuss this." **

**I didn't know why Amanda and my mother were so panicked, but I knew this ship was a threat. Mother pulled me back inside. **

**Much later, Mother found Spock and I and pulled me aside. "We have made the decision as to how you will be saved from the attacks that follow," Mother informed me. **

**"What is it?" I asked. **

**"We are sending you 200 years into the past to live with your great-great-grandparents' closest friends, Rachel and Warren Newton," Mother explained. **

**I simply stared. Something hit our city. It sounded like a gunshot. More shots followed. Fear showed in my expression. "I will take you to Rachel and Warren," Mother finished. "We are leaving immediately." **

**"But..." I protested. **

**"This is the best thing for you, Saa'ya," Mother assured me. "You will be fine, trust me." **

**Mother picked me up and carried me to a room I had never noticed before. There was a male there. She'd obviously discussed this with him, because he looked fully prepared. **

**She set me down on my unevenly-balanced legs. "I don't want to leave," I whimpered. **

**"I know," Mother sighed sadly. "I made a promise to your father that I would have you return on your fifteenth birthday. He is coming to say goodbye." **

**"And Spock?" I asked. **

**"He is being taken to the shelter with the other children," Mother explained. **

**"Why can't I go there?" I demanded. **

**"Because we agree this is the best thing for you," Mother said. **

**There was a big black spot, and then we were suddenly in a peaceful place. The sky was very blue, the sun was shining, and there were humans everywhere. **

**"Where are we?" I asked. **

**"This is Earth," Mother answered. **

**A couple stood in front of us. They both smiled warmly. The man had golden brown hair, blue eyes, and a joyful expression. A nine-year-old boy stood with the couple. He looked to be their son, as he had the same golden brown hair as the man. The woman had brown hair, green eyes, and a warm, welcoming expression. **

**"This is Saa'****ya?" The woman asked. **

**"Yes, this is she," Mother confirmed. "Saa'ya, this is Rachel and Warren Newton, and their son, Scott." **

**"Hello," I said. **

**Both Rachel and Warren said hello, and Scott shyly waved his right hand. "I am leaving Saa'ya in her care. For questions not to be asked, I ask that you call her Sophie Louise. I have discussed this with my husband. I need you to promise me something." **

**"Yes?" Rachel prompted.**

**"I have also discussed this with her father. I request that on Saya's fifteenth birthday, she return to her home planet to meet us, as I do not think we will be in her memory by then," Mother said. **

**"Of course," Rachel promised. "We would not deprive our only daughter of the privelege of meeting her true parents." **

**"I trust that you will remember your promise," Mother said. "I will say goodbye now." **

**"Don't go, Mother, don't go!" I begged. **

**"I must, Saa'ya," Mother said. "Do not worry, my dear, I will see you again." **

**She planted a kiss on my forehead. I watched her disappear. Rachel picked me up and took me into their house. **

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

It had taken me all but ten seconds to remember those hours. We were still on the bridge, and I had totally relaxed. So that was what had happened. Maybe that was why Spock didn't remember me! Maybe he remembered a girl named Saya, not a girl named Sophie. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Oh my God, he might still remember me! Or who I was, anyway.

"Sophie, this is Commander Spock and our navigator, Chekov," Kirk explained.

"Hi," I said. Both Spock and Chekov shook my hand. Chekov definitely looked more pleased to have me on board than Spock was. There was some light of recognition in his eyes, but a second later his expression went back to neutral. However, Chekov just kept smiling. I couldn't help smiling at him, too.

"Welcome aboard," Chekov said.

Captain Pike came up behind Spock and Chekov. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be doing your duties!"

"Oh, Captain, we found who we were searching for," Kirk informed Pike.

"And who is it?" he asked.

"I'm Sophie," I said, and shook his hand.

"Captain Pike," he muttered. "Go put on a red shirt."

I just stared. Was he seriously allowing me to join the crew? Wow. I did put on the red shirt and skirt, and as soon as I wore it, I was like, _Holy shit, I'm a part of the crew of the Enterprise_! I came back out onto the bridge, and Bones handed me back my phone. What do you know, it was fully charged?

I turned it on, and sat down in an extra chair. I had eight new texts.

**Sophie! I cant believe ur a Vulcan! OMG tats so awesome! U didnt die in Vulcans destruction, did u? i guess if these get through 2 u then that means ur fone didnt get destroyed. Cant wait to see u! **

**SOPHIE! Y havnt u replied? It says the last text got through 2 u, so i think ur alive. please text! **

**Plz text! We r so worrid about u. u havnt said anythign! text me!**

**Soph, r u dead or somethin? U havnt texted! Ur mom is contemplating going to the enterprise! Text immediately! **

**I swear 2 god, text me! We r so worried. **

Taylor's texts said:

**Sophie! OMG r u ok? U havnt texted ELise yet so we r worried that u DIED! I hope ur ok becoz we need u as our bff! **

**Seriously, Soph, TEXT! Damn it, text! I swear 2 god, text if u dont want 2 hav us freak out. **

**We are freaking out here! Text us! We are so worried about you! Please text us as soon as you can!**

I popped the keyboard up and typed a reply. **Taylor. I'm okay. Amanda died. So did my mom. And my dad. And practically every other Vulcan on the planet. Call me. **

Five minutes later, Taylor called me. I went out into the hall to talk to her. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" Taylor demanded.

"Crying in a dark, lonely room," I replied.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Soph!" Taylor cried. "I just can't believe anyone would be that evil! So you're on the Enterprise now?"

"Yes," I assured her. "And I'm a part of the crew!"

"What?!" Taylor practically screamed.

"And even though Spock doesn't remember me, I think I might know why," I said. "When I saw Spock, I remembered something. It was from when I was really little. Vulcan was being attacked by this really big spaceship. My real mom took me to Earth, to England, to live with my adoptive mom and dad. But, here's the thing: she and everyone else called me Saya."

"Oh, maybe that's who he remembers you as!" Taylor exclaimed. "Oh my God, maybe he likes who you used to be!"

"Yep. One problem: I think Chekov likes me, too," I said. "He was a little too happy to have me on board, and Bones just as happy. He's been very nice."

"Damn! You've got all the guys, don't you?" Taylor teased. "Is Kirk in love with you yet?"

"Kirk is in love with practically every hot chick he sees," I said, "So I'm sure he is."

"You've got that right," Taylor chuckled. "So, when are you coming home?"

"The thing that Mom needs to get me home is broken, so I'm pretty much stuck with these guys until she can get Doug to fix it," I explained.

"Doug... Cooper?" Taylor asked.

"Do you know another Doug?" I challenged. "That's the Doug I'm talking about. He's going to fix it, Tay-Tay, don't worry. It's just going to take a little bit of time. Maybe I'll get Spock to remember me in the time I have."

"Maybe," Taylor agreed. "Good luck. I'll see you soon, hopefully!"

"'Bye," I said. I pressed end, and slid my phone into one of the skirt's pockets. Arguing voices came from the bridge. I knew what this was. Kirk was going to be ejected onto Delta Vega.

**Ooh, another cliffie! Can't wait! Will Sophie be logical, or will she just act stupid and get ejected onto Delta Vega with Kirk? Should she meet Spock Prime, or, as I call him, Older Spock? Tell me what you think!**


	6. The Threat

**Yet another chapter of "Sophie". The story has 19 followers! I will do a 20-followers shoutout, so one more follower! **

I watched the three cadets from the bar fight in the movie drag Kirk off the bridge. Spock looked at my expression of deja vu and and seemed to remember something. He looked at me in recognition, but angled himself away from me and dragged his gaze elsewhere. Bones watched the exchange with a curious look, and finally nodded at me. He looked from me to the hallway, and I followed.

"What the _hell_ was that?" he snapped.

"It doesn't concern you," I said.

"I just want to know," Bones said, not giving up.

"It's very complicated," I warned.

"I can keep up," he assured me.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I guess I'll have to tell people eventually. But for now, you have to promise to keep this an absolute secret."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I said. "You don't need a reason for everything."

Bones glared at me.

"Okay, well, when I was young, I used to live on Vulcan. I lived there until I was three. Something was attacking it," I began. "My closest friend was Spock. When the attacks started, my mother was very worried. She counselled with my father, whose name no one remembers, Amanda, and Sarek. They agreed that I should be taken back in time to live with my mother's great-great-with many, many greats- grandparents' closest friends, Rachel and Warren Newton. So, later, my mother found me and Spock and pulled me aside. She explained what was going to happen. I asked why I couldn't just be taken to the shelters, where the other children were going, and she said that it was because this was the best thing for me. That was the last time I saw Spock. She took me to this room with a bunch of machinery and a male Vulcan. He looked ready, so it was obvious my parents had discussed this with him. There was a black spot, and then, all of a sudden, we were in this place. It was beautiful. The sun was shining, the sky was completely blue, and the grass was green. There was this family there. There was a man, a woman, and a nine-year-old boy. He's twenty-four now. His name is Scott. The man's name is Warren and the woman's name is Rachel. My mother left me with them, and that was the last time I saw her. Ever."

Bones took a moment to say something. "Wow," was all he said when he could speak. "That's a very... interesting story."

"Yes," I agreed. "One I wish wasn't mine. I don't know if Spock remembers me, but I think he might. Not me as Sophie, but me as Saya. That was what my name used to be, before my mother changed it to a more human name."

"I won't tell," he promised.

"Thank you," I breathed.

There was some shouting on the bridge. Bones and I went back out on the bridge. "Holy SHIT!" I yelled. A huge black ship was in front of ours. "That's the one that was there the day we were attacked," I whispered to Bones. I stared at the ship with fear in my eyes. I was almost killed by this ship once. I didn't want to be again.

Immediately, the ship started firing. Shouting continued. With a shot at the bridge, I fell back. My head knocked against the wall in the hallway.

"Sophie!" Bones exclaimed, but the world was going black. The room spun, and I thought I saw Bones running towards me, but within seconds, everything was gone.


	7. Sophie's Reveal

**Hello, awesome, epic peoples! I am so sorry for my absence! I am finally on summer holidays, and now have more time to update my stories. Here is the second part to the sixth chapter of "Sophie!" I was really busy last week and didn't update, as planned. I will hopefully post chapters more frequently, maybe 2-3 times a week. I hope to finish the story by the end of the summer. Also, I have awesome news! "Sophie" is officially going to get a sequel! I have begun the first drafts on lined paper, and it is going amazingly! Farewell, and enjoy! Don't think I'm giving up on "Stolen Family", either! I am having writers block on that one, so tips and suggestions for the next chapter would be great! See ya! PS- shoutout to aeryn5678 for helping me reach my 20-follower goal! Will do another shoutout at 30 followers! Go check her profile out and tell her Amazing TEEN Authoress sent you!**

I had felt like this before. When I had my first concussion three years ago, I had woken up ten minutes later, and I had thought I was fine. But then, my head still hurt, and then my vision had gone woozy. I had blacked out again and had been out for two days. There I was, waking up again. I gazed around the room once before my vision went black in some spots. I saw Bones and Uhura watching anxiously before I blacked out again. I couldn't believe this was happening. Two concussions? That's just insane. There was a bunch of light. Who knew how many minutes, hours or days could have passed? Time passes quickly while you're unconscious. I should know. The three days I was out the first time seemed like seconds. It must have been at least two minutes from when I blacked out. I found it strange that I was still able to keep track of time. That was when I lost all my senses and completely lost touch with everything.

"Sophie?" I suddenly heard a voice call. It sounded very distant. "Hello? Sophie?" I heard a swishing sound, and guessed that whoever was speaking had waved a hand in front of my face. "Can you hear me?"

I tried to nod, but I couldn't move anything. My body was completely still. I realized that the person who had spoken was Bones. My ears started ringing, and when my eyes fluttered open my vision was blurry. "I can..." I whispered, but then my voice broke off. I coughed once, and tried again. "I can hear you." My voice was still the same, thank God.

My vision cleared, and I sat up, though I did not get off the bed. "I'm okay," I assured him. "How long was I out for?"

"A few days," Bones replied. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," I said. "A little woozy, but nothing I can't handle."

"You're lucky that's all that happened," Bones commented. "You might have had way worse."

"Just how many days is a 'few'?" I demanded. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"Two, and we've launched a raid on the _Narada_. Kirk and Spock are preparing to board the ship right now," Bones explained. "If you hurry, you could probably still catch up to them."

"Wait, Kirk's back? Where was he?" I asked, playing dumb. I already knew everything that was going to happen.

"Delta Vega," Bones replied. "God knows how he managed to beam aboard the ship. He did bring someone with him."

"And who was that?" I asked.

"Some guy named 'Montgomery Scott'," Bones said.

Oh, yeah, he'd brought Scotty. I'd completely forgotten about Scotty.

"You sure you're up to walking?" Bones asked.

"Oh, I feel completely fine," I assured him. "Whatever you did, it must have been good. I felt awful after my first concussion, but I feel perfectly fine now."

I stood up and didn't feel off balance at all, like I had last time. I power-walked down the halls, hoping to catch up to Kirk and Spock before they left.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back in the world of the living," Kirk commented as I entered the room that he was in. "Nothing stops you, does it?"

"Nope," I chuckled. "So you guys are boarding the _Narada_?"

"Yep," Kirk confirmed. "It's better we attack from the inside rather than the outside. We also have to rescue Captain Pike."

"Oh, yeah. He's still on that ship, then?"

"Yes, but not for long," Spock answered for Kirk. He had just entered. "One of our primary goals is to rescue the captain and return him to the ship unharmed."

"I doubt he'll be unharmed," I said. "If Nero is as evil as I've heard, he's probably done something pretty bad to Captain Pike." I didn't bother adding that I knew that Nero had forced a Centaurian slug down Pike's throat.

"Good point," Kirk said. "Are you coming with us?"

"No, I just wish to speak to Commander Spock," I said, surprised by the form of which I said things. I'd never not used slang before.

"Speak to me, then," Spock said. "I do not have much time."

"What I have to say is not for all ears," I retorted. Man, I'm surprising. I haven't used slang! I looked at Kirk as I said that, and he left us alone.

"What do you wish to say?" Spock asked.

"I just thought you should know my true self before you leave," I said. "I have not recalled my past for some time, and I recently remembered a memory I have repressed for some time. I did not know of my true heritage until just days ago, but I am aware of it now and wish to reveal it."

"And what is this?" Spock demanded.

"My name is not truly Sophie Louise Newton-Slavin," I announced. "I am not truly human. I am truly a half-Vulcan, just as you are. Perhaps you remember my name. I have seen in your eyes flickers of recognition as though you recognize my looks, and your assumptions are correct. It is I, Saa'ya, the daughter of Nora Meiner and whatever my father's name is."

"Saa'ya?" Spock gasped. He was utterly shocked. "I have assumed your identity, but thought your name truly was Sophie. Knowing you are truly Saa'ya brings me great relief. When you did not return that day, I thought you dead."

"I was so sorry to leave without a proper farewell," I admitted, "But my mother did not let me explain to you what was happening. I myself did not truly understand all of the events that were occurring."

"I am relieved to see you alive," Spock said. "Does anyone else on this ship know the truth about your identity?"

"I have told Bones the secret," I replied, "But he has sworn to keep it. There is nobody else aboard who has heard the truth, except for you, and I do not think anyone else needs to know the truth. For now, I will let them go on believing that I am Sophie."

"That is a logical decision," Spock agreed, "And I am glad that you have chosen to reveal the secret you have been keeping."

"It is a relief to reveal it," I admitted. "It has been weighing on me ever since I have needed to keep it a secret, and I have been debating about whether to tell you or to let you find out later. I decided it would be better that you know, rather than to find out for yourself and accuse me of lying."

"I would not..." Spock argued.

"I did not say I think you believe me to have been lying," I assured him. "But I feared that if you found out yourself, you would be angry that I had not told you sooner."

"I am not angry," Spock assured me. "I am thankful that you told me the truth."

"I shall let you go," I told him. "Good luck with your raid."

"I hope to keep you and everyone else safe," Spock answered.

"I hope you return safely," I said in return.

Then he did something really unexpected. He took my hands in his. He hesitated for a moment, and then full-on hugged me. _Holy shit, Spock is hugging me_! I thought. I did not refuse.

"Dude, it's time to go. Where are...you?" Jim came inside and froze. He obviously hadn't expected to see us hugging.

"Yes, Captain. I am coming," Spock told him, breaking his hold on me. His hand touched my cheek... and for a moment longer than I thought he needed to. As did the look he gave me.


	8. First Kiss

**Here it is, folks! The next chapter of "Sophie!" I hope you enjoy, I couldn't wait any longer to update! Shoutout to Destiny Xavier16 for all her tips and advice and for being my PM buddy! Thanks so much, your advice has really helped the story develop!**

I watched them disappear in a whirl of gold light. I took my phone out of my pocket, something I hadn't done in a while. I decided to call Taylor.

"Sophie! Where have you been? I've texted you sixteen times in two days! What happened to you?" Taylor was really pissed.

"I got another concussion," I explained. "Nero started shooting at us, and I was flung back into the wall and hit my head really hard. I blacked out for ten minutes, was awake for two, and then blacked out for another two days."

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Bones really helped."

"Ooh, does Sophie like Bones?" Taylor teased.

"No!" I cried. "Not at all! Well, yeah, I do, but not in that sense."

Taylor giggled. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Yes, actually," I replied. "I think he loves me."

"How do you know?" Taylor retorted.

"Well, before he left, he gave me a pretty long hug, touched my cheek longer than he needed to, and looked at me as he was leaving longer than he needed to," I said smugly.

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" Taylor cried. "Maybe he really does love you!"

Something really odd happened then. The scenery changed from a white room on the _Enterprise_ to a dark black room on the _Narada_.

"Sophie?" Taylor asked urgently. "Sophie? Are you there? Our call got cut off for a sec."

"Taylor, I got beamed aboard the _Narada_ by accident!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh, shit," Taylor muttered.

"Put the Star Trek DVD on, would you?" I requested. "Tell me where I can... holy shit, I hear Captain Pike!"

"That moaning?" Taylor asked. "Go and get him! That's just one less thing for Kirk to do!"

"I've got to go," I said. "Bye." I pressed END without waiting for Taylor's farwell.

I entered the little area where Captain Pike was being held. He looked up at me in confusion. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Sophie Newton. I'm here to rescue you," I told him.

"Where did _you_ come from?" he snapped.

"The _Enterprise_," I answered.

"How did you get aboard my ship?" he asked.

"I'm an old friend of Spock's," I explained. "I came with the other Vulcans that he rescued."

"Get me the hell out of here," he begged.

I put one hand around his waist and the other around his shoulder, but was quickly stopped by a Romulan. He shot at me, but I dodged it. I didn't bother calling for help; I knew it would only alert the other Romulans of my presence.

"Sophie!" Kirk exclaimed, and I saw him only a few feet away.

"Jim! I have Pike! Kill this bastard and let's go!" I cried.

Kirk shot at the Romulan with his gun and ran to me. He put his arm around Pike's other shoulder.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_, beam us up!" Kirk said into his comm.

In seconds, we were aboard the ship. Kirk and Bones took Pike to the infirmary. "You'd be'er go with them," Scotty suggested. "Yer bleedin' pre'y badly."

I glanced down at my body, and, sure enough, my leg was bleeding. The bullet must have grazed my leg as it went past. I followed Kirk and Bones to the infirmary, where a nurse cleaned up the wound.

"Where is Sophie?" Spock asked one of the nurses who had blocked his entrance.

"She's here," she told him.

"I'm fine!" I said immediately. "It's just a little cut!"

"You are not fine," Spock argued.

"She's in good hands, Commander," the nurse that was taking care of me assured him. "She'll be fine."

"I am here to see the one who claims to be Sophie," said Sarek's voice. "She is my daughter just as much Spock is my son."

"Of course," said a nurse.

"Oh great," I muttered.

"I have heard much about you, Sophie," Sarek said. "I do remember you as Saa'ya. You look the same."

I just remained silent. What could I say, that he looked the same, too? No, that would be a lie.

"I see Rachel and Warren kept their promise," he commented. "It is good to see you again."

"Same to you," I said.

"May I talk to you?" Spock asked.

"Of course," I agreed.

I followed Spock out into the hall.

"I realize that you wish to return to your home," Spock said. "You have every right to wish that. But before you do go, I wish I could..."

"Could what?" I asked.

He didn't finish. All he did was press his lips to mine. _Holy shit, I'm kissing Spock_! I thought with joy.

When we broke apart, all I could say was, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, too," he said. He turned and walked away without another word.

Bones came out to check on me. "Everything okay?" he asked, looking at my shocked expression.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'm fine."


	9. Back Home

**Hey there, all you fans of this story! I am so, so sorry you had to wait so long! My grandparents are here this week, so I've been spending time with them. Since we're not together right now, I thought I'd update! I need one more follower to do my 25-follower shout-out! Please read, review, and follow this story! I really appreciate it; it motivates me to write more! Here it is, folks! Another new chapter of my most popular story, "Sophie!" **

I could hardly focus afterwards. What the hell had I _done_? The guys at school who'd give anything to date me... and I choose to like a freaking half-Vulcan! All the same, there was a little voice inside me that said, _You liked that, and you know it_. I tried my best to ignore it, but somehow, I couldn't help admitting that maybe, just maybe, it was true... a little. Captain Pike asked to see me as we were trying to escape the black hole.

"Yes, sir?" I asked cautiously.

"I wanted to reward you for what you did back on the _Narada_," he explained.

"It was nothing," I assured him.

"I want to pay you back," he insisted.

"There's reward enough in knowing I saved someone of an important position!" I exclaimed. "I don't need an official reward."

"I don't care if you don't want it or not," he snapped. "I'm giving it to you. I'm officially appointing you Chief Navigator of the Enterprise."

_Holy shit_, I thought.

"Thank you, sir," I said. I shook his hand.

There was frantic chatter on the bridge. We couldn't escape the black hole. Suddenly, I remembered something from the movie that Scotty said. Thank God I even remembered Scotty at all.

"Kirk! I know how we can escape the black hole!" I cried.

"If we..." Scotty began.

"Eject the core and detonate!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

Sulu pressed some buttons, and I knew the core had been ejected.

"Take us home, Mr. Sulu!" Kirk ordered. That's exactly what Sulu did.

As soon as we arrived at Earth, I got a phone call from my mom.

"Hey, Soph!" she exclaimed.

"Hello," I swooned.

"You sound happy," she commented.

"I really am," I admitted.

"And what makes you so happy?" she asked.

"Spock remembered me," I sighed, and giggled.

"That's wonderful, Sophie!" she cried. "I've got to go, but I'll see you soon. Be warned, though, Sophie. As soon as this stupid machine's fixed, it's going to automatically bring you home. Be prepared to return any time. That's what Doug said."

I didn't count on having to leave so soon. I would have liked a couple more days here... and, okay, maybe I wanted to be with Spock a little longer.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Kirk commented casually.

"No," I assured him, "But... well, I just got a call from my mom. The machine she needs to bring me home is almost fixed, and as soon as it is, it's going to automatically take me home. I might have to go home soon."

If Spock felt something, his expression didn't show it. I knew he had to. He'd just kissed me, for God's sake!

Kirk was speechless. He said nothing. "By the way, what are you doing in a yellow shirt?" Kirk asked.

"Captain Pike just appointed me Chief Navigator of the ship," I explained.

"Well, congratulations, Chief," he teased, shaking my hand. I smiled.

"I hear you will be leaving soon," Spock said.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I will be."

"This is for you," he said, dropping a silver thing in the palm of my hand. It looked like a bracelet. "It is a comlink that will allow you to keep in touch with us."

"Thank you," I whispered. Without another word, he kissed me again.

I started to feel weird. My fingers and toes tingled. When we broke apart, he stared at me in horror. There were these gold-and-multicolor lights swirling around me. I realized I was going back.

I reached my fingers out to him as I disappeared. "I love..." I called, before I lost sight of him completely.

When I returned to my time, I realized that I was in my house. I'd never seen this room before. "Holy shit," I whispered.

My mom flitted out from behind one of the machines and hugged me. I looked at Doug. "Did you have to do that right then?" I snapped.

He just smirked at me. "Thank you so much," Mom said to him.

"No problem," he said, and left.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Mom suggested. "I bet you haven't had a shower in days."

Though I complied, I didn't pay much attention. I didn't want to be back.


	10. Epilogue: The Final Frontier

**I'm here today with sad news. This will be the last chapter of "Sophie." It's only logical that this be the end, as she's back in her own time now, and there really isn't much more for her to do. I decided to give an epilogue to sort of wrap it up officially. Shout-out to **RowanAsterCode **being the story's twenty-fifth follower. **

It had been two weeks since the whole thing with Spock and the crew of the _Enterprise_, but a day didn't go by where I didn't think about it at some point. I even had dreams about it at night. The only hope that I might ever hear from them someday was the comlink that I kept around my wrist at all times. It hadn't worked yet, but I kept praying that I would.

I sat in Socials one day, listening to Mr. Humphrey drone on and on about Ancient China or some shit, when I remembered a quote that I'd heard Captain Pike said a lot. It struck a chord with me, and I imagined the ship exploring the galaxy, discovering new worlds and life forms. _Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship "Enterprise." Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before._


	11. Author's Note: Sequel and Other Stories

Hello there, everybody! It's Amazing TEEN Authoress here! I'm just going to explain why I'm not beginning Sophie's sequel right away. I will be on holidays for the next five weeks, and I probably won't have Wi-Fi. I don't want to write the first chapter and then have all you people be angry at me when I don't post the next chapter. There is such thing as too much of a cliff-hanger. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I won't be able to update this weekend for the reasons previously stated. Here are some other pieces of news on my other stories! I'm taking a break from 'Alongside Heroes' for now. It's definitely not my best story, since it was my first one, and first is always the worst. In terms of 'first is the worst, second is the best,' that is not true for 'The New Avengers.' I'm quitting that story. I deleted it. It was too hard to write for. 'Stolen Family' will be continued. I'm working on a new chapter, and it'll be up as soon as I can get Wi-Fi! 'Alyssa's New Love' will also be continued, but probably not until after I'm back from holidays. 'Sophie' is finished, as you know. I have marked it as 'Complete' on its Properties. Hallelujah! The sequel will begin shortly. Let me know if you have any ideas for a title, because I don't! 'Far From Home' is going to be continued. Get ready for major events! I'm looking to continue with 'Twisted,' but not too soon. I'll probably write a chapter sometime in late August. Chapter 3 of 'Living a Lie' is underway, and you're going to be seeing Melissa in action very soon! 'Little Sister' will be updated soon! I am currently writing Chapter 3! I have up to Chapter 6 of 'Never Fade Away' saved on my SkyDrive, so that'll go up on here very soon. And, last but not least, 'Back Home!' I changed the title because it made Kate seem like she wasn't wanted, but she is, totally, so I changed it. Please read and review! I'd love to hear your feedback! That is all the news I have for you today, so please keep reading and reviewing! It makes my day!


End file.
